world_of_babelfandomcom-20200213-history
Meita
History A shipping town that has been proven useful for the Empire’s towns for many years, Meita is a coastal town that lives on the outskirts of the northern Empire. The sea’s harsh cold fronts typically keep it’s weather cool even during the hottest days in Erastus, with colder months such as Abadius freezing the streets. Despite this, the town still operates throughout the entire year and the diligence of the townsfolk keep the ships moving in and out of the docks with ease. Most of the town’s commerce depends on the trade of other towns in the Empire. Because transporting goods through the WildLands is so dangerous, many settlements choose to transport their wares by sea to Meita. Most goods that flow in and out of Meita are food products, but building materials are sometimes transported as well. During the Empire’s conquest across the continent, the town was repurposed to transport military goods and personnel. After the empire slowed its advance this restriction was released, yet a ban on transporting weapons and armor into and out of the town was placed. Despite this ban, the town still saw a flourishing market for many years over the new Emperor’s rule. Effects from the Rebellion More and more settlements are growing wary of using typical trading channels due to the rebellion, which has caused the economy of Meita to decline. To compensate for this, Timora Pericol, the mayor of the town, temporarily lifted the ban on weapons and armor in secret to try to jumpstart the economy. While this helped in the short-term, over time black market groups started to seize the opportunity to transport their goods through official channels. The Corruption of Meita's Ports Most notably among the black market groups currently inhabiting the town is The Teal Ripple. Enfalor, one of the leaders of The Teal Ripple, has been rumored to be active in the town. Aside from this minimal information has been passed to other towns and cities, as the black market groups have a stake in the town’s elected board. Reports made to the Empire on the condition of the town has thus been compromised, and no support to mend the situation from Imperial troops will be sent. With the chaos in the town becoming more rampant, so does the divide in its people. While some are trying their best to still live an honest life, others have welcomed the chaotic nature of the visitors. Looting, bribery, and involvement in the black market has become commonplace in the streets. Those who resist are labelled traitors to the empire and shipped to the capital. Meita's Elected Board Most of the administrative personnel of the town has been replaced to monitor the mayor’s actions and continue their control of the town. The only remaining original member aside from the mayor is his assistant, Alaine Lestiruz, and can be considered one of the last remaining trustworthy people in the town. She has been working alongside the mayor for many years and will cooperate on anything he asks, regardless of the risks involved. Category:Locations Category:Places